1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cane harvesters, and, more particularly, to basecutter assemblies used in cane harvesters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sugarcane and sorghum are two types of stalk-like crops that are commercially grown. Other cane-like crops, such as miscanthus, energy cane, and giant reed, have received attention as a form of bio-energy. During the harvesting of cane, often the top of the plant is cut off with a separate cutter head. The top portion of the plant may be allowed to simply fall to the ground, or seeds therein may be gathered by the harvester.
Sorghum is a major grain crop and the cane of sorghum is used for sugar products. Sorghum is one of the oldest known crops and is used as a staple food in many parts of the world.
Sugarcane is native to temperate to tropical regions, the cane has stout, jointed, fibrous stalks that are rich in sugar and measure six to nineteen feet tall. Once sugarcane is planted, a stand can be harvested several times. After each harvest, the cane sends up new stalks called rattons. Each successive harvest produces a decreasing yield, eventually leading to a needed replanting operation.
The harvesting of sugarcane includes the cutting of the cane at the base of the stalk, stripping the leaves, chopping the cane into consistent lengths, and depositing the cane into a transporting device. The harvester typically blows the leaves and such back onto the ground.
Sugarcane harvesting machines utilize a basecutter device that is integral with the main frame of the machine. The height of the cut is regulated by the raising and lowering of the main portion of the machine or of the basecutter assembly.
Sugarcane harvesting or cut operations require a certain degree of precision for good crop yield. Ideally, the cut height should be substantially close to the surface of the ground so as to harvest the optimal crop without damage to the equipment and at minimal cost.
The market is demanding the crop harvesting of multiple rows of cane to compensate for areas with low yield and to improve performance relative to energy usage. If the cane harvester design needs to increase the disc diameter this results in a gearbox being heavier, bigger, more expensive and limiting to the design freedom of the harvester.
What is needed in the art is a way to effectively eliminate the gearbox, to reduce the weight and the size needed for the basecutter assembly.